Founders Legacy
by Jessica Black1
Summary: this story takes place after OOTP, so if you live under a rock and haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do so first, I am going to pull a soap opera and keep Sirius alive, because they didn't find a body, This will be a HarryHermione romance, with Ginn


**Search:** Angelfire Web by Build an Online Photo Album Try Blogging for FREE

Founders Legacy Part One

AN: this story takes place after OOTP, so if you live under a rock and haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do so first, I am going to pull a soap opera and keep Sirius alive, because they didn't find a body, This will be a Harry/Hermione romance, with Ginny/Neville, Ron/Luna, also Draco will be a semi good guy in this story

Me no Own, You no sue, If you do I'd live in a zoo

Harry Potter was looking ragged and weary, He hasn't been to sleep since, the night they broke into the ministry, Where they thought Sirius Black was being held hostage. But it was a trap to lure Harry there set by Voldemort who was a skilled Legillimens, Severus Snape tried teaching Harry Occlumency. Which if done correctly blocks people from entering peoples minds

Harry incidentally didn't learn it and so tricked into going to the ministry. Along with Hermione whom Harry was harboring feelings for since the Cho debacle, Ron, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. Sirius supposedly died when he went to rescue Harry, but fell through a mysterious veil. One good thing is that The Minister himself saw Voldemort apparate away.

Harry was just finishing reading his books from the five previous years, deciding that he was tired of doing nothing while Voldemort was getting stronger. A soft tapping came at his window, he quickly got up and opened the window before his uncle wakes up. The Owls flew in and set several presents of various sizes on his bed. A few left quickly after while four stayed his very own owl Hedwig, a tiny minute owl he recognized as Pig, and two other Barn Owls.

It took Harry a moment to realise it was his birthday "I actually forgot it was my birthday" Harry said out loud. Harry went to the bed and picked up an official looking letter, the seal proclaiming it was from the ministry 'it must be my O.W.L.s' Harry thought as he tremulously opened it, and picked out the thick parchment, It was actually four pieces of parchment, the first piece read

**_O.W.L results for Harry James Potter _**

Transfigurations: O

Potions: o

Herbology: E

History of Magick: O

DADA: O +

Divination: E

Care of Magickal Creatures: O

Astronomy: E

Total O.W.L.s: 15

Harry physically goggled as he saw the results 'how the bloody hell did I get an O in potions' Harry thought as he read through the results twice to make sure he understood what he saw, shaking himself out of it he looked at the next piece of parchment

**_Courses You Should take for your chosen career: Transfiguration, History of Magick, Potions, Herbology, DADA, Care of Magickal Creatures _**

Courses that are Optional: Healing, Divination, Dueling, Ancient Magick(New Subject), Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Dark Arts (New Subject), Light Arts(New Subject)

You have until August 12 to send in your reply Sincerely, Helga HufflePuff

'that is impossible' Harry thought "actually it is possible" Dumbledore's Ancient voice said as he heard Harry's thought "Professor, When did you get here" Harry said with an embarrassed tone, as he remembered the last time he was in Dumbledore's office "A minute ago, there is much left to discuss But do you mind if I sit down while you finish reading your letters and opening your presents" Dumbledore asked "Go right ahead sir" Harry asked as he read the next parchment, Dumbledore sat down on the uncrowded part of Harry's bed

****

Mr. Potter

I would like to take this time to admit I was wrong in treating you horribly, I took out my anger towards your father on you, I realised I was unjust when I caught the glimpses of your childhood by accident, I would like to help you turn the tide of the war against Voldemort, feel free to owl me if there is anything you need help with

Professor Severus Snape

Harry read Snape's forced tidy scrawl "Does Professor Snape mean it" Harry asked in a forced calm voice "Yes Harry he does, Professor Snape is a complex man, He is snarky, and yes cold, but he can also be a loyal friend" Dumbledore replied "well if he can take the inniative to ask forgiveness I will accept, but it doesn't mean I will automatically Like him" Harry said in an almost emotionless tone 'he is more like Godric and Salazar every day' Dumbledore thought. Harry had pulled the final piece of parchment out of the Envelope

_**Dear Harry Potter, **_

You might not recognise me but I am your Aunt Helga, I haven't seen you in person since that horrible day, I have lifted the ban of Quidditch for a lifetime, I have lifted the decree of underage wizardry, due to the rise of Voldemort, I sent Great Grandfather Albus to bring you to Headquarters. Your other friends are here, when you arrive I will awaken your other powers

Sincerely Helga Hufflepuff

Harry turned to Dumbledore with a slightly hurt expression "I had other family, yet you sent me here" Harry said with tears in his eyes "Harry It's not because I didn't want you , It's because I am too old to raise a young child, and Helga has several other things to attend to" Dumbledore said softly, Harry just opened up his presents, He got several books on defense magic from Hermione, Books on Quidditch from Ron, A large Trunk Like Moody's from Professor Lupin, and various sweets from everyone else


End file.
